When a penny falls
by Kochikens
Summary: This is what happens when me and my friend sleep over and have a long conversation about what -we- think should happen in the new Buffy seasons.
1. The penny is thrown

"Bloody 'ell.." Came the angered shout of the ancient vampire as he trudged across the graveyards carpeting grass, Coat of ink hues following. "'The slayer should just make up 'er mind for once! First she hates, then she loves, then she hates!"  
  
Palm shoved the door open, grunting in displeasure as a ball of orange slipped out from in-between his legs, "Aw, 'ell! I was saving that bit for later.." His head turned to look around the crypt, too aggravated to chase the kitten.  
  
"Buffy?.. Do tell a fellow in a specific manner what your doing." He spoke harshly in a agitated manner, Gazing upon the slayer that rested against his couch, gazing up at him. It had to be a illusion, It has to be!  
  
"Spike, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Come here so I can see.. I think I bruised you there." Thumb ran across area below left eye, Spike kneeling beside the couch. "I never realized that-."  
  
***  
  
Buffy groaned as she found herself on her living room floor, She has fallen off the couch.  
  
Wait, Why was I on the couch?.  
  
She sat upwards and turned her head, to stare at Xander, lying on the couch, Then mouthed, 'Oh god' 


	2. The penny slips through the air

"Two blue lines, or one blue line. That sounds simple enough, right?" piped up Willow as she waited nervously outside the bathroom door, nervously shifting her weight. The door opened, a anxious Buffy appearing.  
  
"What did it say, Buffy?" Spoke the timid girl, before Buffy reached forward to embrace her friend.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Who do you think it could be, then?"  
  
"Xander, I'm sure of it." She spoke, letting the red head go. "He's the only one I can think of." Willow nodded.  
  
"Ooh. I never knew you two were a. couple." Buffy shook her head and shrugged.  
  
"We're not. It was just, a thing, I guess?" She spoke and shrugged. "I don't know if I'm going to make a good mother, Willow.."  
  
"Oh, Come on Buffy!" She spoke while smiling, giving her friend a hug. "You'll make a great mother!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Bloody slayer's pregnant. Got 'erself knocked up royally, Stupid bitch!" Spike spoke while slamming open the door to his pad. "Just who does she think she is?! This just takes the holiday 'puddin!"  
  
"Don't you have faith in me now, William?" Spoke figure that rested against doorway. The tall vampire pivoted to face the blonde. "I mean, I may of gotten, 'knocked up', and I may be a, 'Stupid bitch' but now there will be a little stupid bitch as well." She then snorted and glared at Spike, "Try anything, And it's dusting time." She then turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah, Well at least I don't go 'n bang my best friend." He spoke with a sinister touch as Buffy left. 


	3. The penny gently begins to fall out of t...

"Buffy, Don't you want your breakfast?" Called Dawn from the kitchen.  
  
"Depends what you put in them." She replied as she crept down the stairs, peering over the side railing  
  
"Oh, Fine. I won't put the chocolate chips in then." She spoke as she pushed away a the chocolate chip container while mumbling. A few knocks were heard and Buffy turned and called.  
  
"I'll get that Dawn... Xander?" She spoke as the door opened infront of her.  
  
"Uh, Yeah. I hope you don't mind, I had a set of keys to the house and I was hoping to get in before you got the chance to stand there awkwardly like there's something I should know but you don't want me to know...?"  
  
"Xander!" An excited Dawn seemed to wiggle in her spot as she called out.  
  
"So, I take that as a yes to the now leaving Buffy?.." Dawn shrugged.  
  
"She has something she wants to tell you."  
  
"You mean, that I'm a bastard for sleeping with her when she was actually intoxicated?" Dawn then grinned wildly and replied.  
  
"Nope."  
  
***  
  
"I don't know, Willow! How am I going to tell him? Why did he have to come back?! I mean, God! I pregnant with his kid!" Shouted a truly enraged Buffy as Willow tried to calm her down.  
  
"Buffy. Do you want me to tell him? And just calm down about this.. It's not like it's the end of the world, Right?"  
  
"But, what if it's like, a mutant kid or something? Weird things always happen to me!"  
  
"Buffy, Don't worry. Everything will be fine, Right? I'll tell Xander, and you'll have your beautiful baby, and-" She was then interrupted.  
  
"No! Everything won't be fine, Willow! How could it possibly ever be fine again? Slayers aren't supposed to have kids! How am I going to do my rounds looking like a whale?" 


End file.
